


Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before

by eggDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin is a sweet bun, Armin man bun, Bottom Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chill Levi, Erwin is awesome., Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange all up in the biz, Jean is a horseface, Levi isn't too much of an ass., Levi still short tho., M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mikasa over protective., Music, Nerd Eren Yeager, Other, Rough Sex, Senior Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Submissive Eren, Talented Eren, Top Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), one day, slow build up, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggDog/pseuds/eggDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a typical college student, he's super nerdy and actually enjoys studying. His favorite things to do in his down time are search the internet, play video games and listen to a vast amount of music. His life isn't too bad, until he meets the new transfer student. Who makes him feel things someone like him isn't supposed to at 20. </p>
<p>Enter in music to set off each interaction they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 A.M and the Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, I'm holding back a lot. I hope you like it though! I welcome all types of feed back. Please understand I'm still getting use to this website! Thanks :)

(Quick Eren POV)

"nothing's changed, nothing's changed, oh I still love you..." The Smiths radiated from my Mac book at 3:05 A.M. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren clinched his brown hair in a frustrated and tired hand, the 20 year old student had been at it for 10 hours straight. Only stopping for bathroom breaks and a large refill of coffee and Redbull. How was he not dead by now? 

The heated yellow glow of his lamp balanced over him, it had been on for so long it felt like it would devour him any minute now. 

He'd went through hours of classical Yoyoma, to Two Steps From Hell and here he found himself on the Smiths. He couldn't focus without some type of musical outlet playing near by. 

"Eren, you should get some rest, I know it'll be Saturday tomorrow but I can hardly get some shut eye with the smiths telling me to stop them if I've heard this one before. Which I have, so you should... turn them off?" Armin shouted, obviously over his best friends studying and Smith movement. 

"Your right, but I really wanna make sure I'm set for Monday's test. Last time I got an A minus, my Parents aren't having it!" 

"Eren, if I don't get to actually sleep in the next 5 minutes I'll run over to Mikasa's dorm and tell her your in a sexual relationship." 

Armin was serious, anytime Mikasa and dating where mentioned in the same sentence Eren knew Armin wasn't fucking around.

"Ok, ok, give me 10 minutes please, I need to finish this last paragraph then brush my teeth and wash my face!" Eren was speeding through the last part as he knew Armin was 2.5 seconds away from running like a mad man to Mikasa. 

Eren shut off the music and closed his laptop, he knew he probably had another 2 hours of studying left in him. But sharing a dorm room meant he needed to respect Armin's wishes or face the wrath of Mikasa. 

After staring at his face and cleaning up himself for bed he made his way back into the room, turning off his lamp and climbing up to his lofted bed. 

"Sing me to sleep, sing to meeee", Eren was still buzzing from his last cup of infused coffee and energy drink. He promptly put in his earbuds and let the smiths sing to him one more time before heavy lids shielded his lost gaze.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Promptly at 9 am Eren was woken rudely to Armin spinning around the room dancing to Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners. 

Eren looked down at his best friend, dressed in a navy blue long sleeve top, light blue skinny jeans and a yellow scarf, he adorn his face with glasses and pulled his golden mop up into a man bun. The usually reserved boy was jamming out while sweeping the floor. Eren knew in his soul of souls Armin was getting back at him. 

"You golden bag of dog poo! What the hell ARMIN it's only 9 A.M!" Eren was groaning and trying to cover his head in several pillows to block out the joy that Armin felt with revenge. 

"Don't be a dry peice of fruit Eren, Mikasa is on her way here in 10 minutes so we can go grab drinks at a new cafe she found online. You should get dressed and come!" 

Every week Armin and Mikasa would search for new cafe to go to. It was their thing. Eren being in the trio was always pulled along even though he really didn't care to go.

"If I go will you never wake me like this again?" Eren wanted desperately for Armin to say yes but he got the usual. "Maybe" 

With that Eren was pulling clothes on to his body and brushing his teeth while cleaning mask worked it's magic on his face. 

As he pulled the heavy oak door open he saw Mikasa standing next to Armin as the blond man bun chirped about how proud he was of the clean dorm during finals. 

Mikasa was dressed in a back turtle neck sweater tucked into a maroon skirt with black tights and a maroon scarf. She picked up her coat and looked over at Eren. 

"You look dead, have you eaten? Eren you should really get some food" Mikasa was always worried before she could say hello. It was only with Eren.   
"I'm fine, I'll get food at the cafe you guys found." He said back as he picked up his rather large 80's spectators that made his already large green eyes look like goddamn collectors edition marbles. 

"Fine, come on its rather chilly today" 

"What do you expect? it is the end of first semester"

Eren was already done with today. He honestly wanted to sit down and study. He didn't know why he enjoyed going over class content but damn it made his heart race with excitement. Perhaps it was his attraction to good grades. 

"Welcome to The Basement Cafe!" The girl behind the counter shouted happily at the trio. "I'm Sasha, I'll be up here whenever your ready to order" 

That was weird. She was almost telling them they didn't have a choice. 

Armin scooted into the booth first and told the other two to go and order while he kept a eye on their gear. 

"Thanks Armin" Mikasa said as she pushed Eren forward. 

"Hey guys! welcome, this is a new cafe, its only been open a month" Sasha started an un wanted conversation with Eren since he was closer while Mikasa stood about 4 feet away reading the menu. 

"That explains why its so empty. I mean who puts a cafe in the basement?" Eren said back in a monotoned voice that was very very done. 

"It's owned by Hange and Erwin, it's empty right now because this place throws shows at night." She said, pointing to the somewhat small stage in the corner. 

"Oh, I see, I'll just have a strawberry matcha latte with extra whip cream and syrup, could I also get your breakfast spinach wrap?" He turned to Mikasa, "You done having eye sex with the menu?" 

"It's so different!" She said her dark eyes lit up like it was 4/20. 

"Is that all?" Sasha said, eyeing Mikasa like she was hungry. 

"Yeah, whats my damage?" 

"That'll be $9.45"

Eren paid and gave them his name then he nodded at Mikasa and headed back to blond man bun. 

A minute later Mikasa joined him as Armin left to order. 

"That was weird. She was trying to hit on me" Mikasa looked down at her journal as she thumbed threw it.

"I saw, you should call Annie and have her meet you here" Eren joked as he heard his name called, he exited the booth before he could catch Mikasa's death glares at the mention of her beautiful Annie. 

"STRAWBERRY MATCHA LATTE WITH EXTRA WHIP AND SYRUP FOR YEAGER?" a males voice called out. He was shorter then Sasha with a shaved head.   
Eren glanced at his name tag "Connie" 

"Thanks... ah Connie!" 

"Yer welcome" he said in a playful tone

Armin was still standing waiting on he and Mikasa's orders. Eren decided to join him. 

"What in the flying horse shit where you studying last night huh?" 

"I was studying the moment of pornstars" Eren rolled his eyes. 

"yeah right, with the Smiths in the background? Your into some weird shit yeager" 

"Thats how it works when your single... I'm kidding I was studying my art history notes" 

Armin laughed quietly and stepped forward to claim he and Mikasa's food. 

"Lets go sit down and gossip?" 

Mikasa raised her head up at Eren once they where all seated and eating 

"So have you seen the new transfer senior? He seems like a stuck up asshat" She spat

Armin said no for the both of them while Eren tried to think hard. 

Now he wanted to see this stuck up student his sister mentioned. No one caught her attention like Annie so this was definitely some tea to spill.


	2. This Charming man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn just a little about Levi and Eren has fun with himself while studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on getting better at writing sex scenes so I'm super sorry if this isn't too good yet! Bare with me here. :)

(Eren POV)

Tight black jeans with rips on the knee hugged his toned legs, A black, baggy cable knit sweater laid it's self on his shoulders, slick all black converse made his small feet feel secure, and lastly black sunglasses completed his look. 

I could feel my heart pressure rise while looking the supposed transfer over. It was during lunch about two days after Mikasa mentioned him in a small underground cafe. He was walking with confidence into the lunch room as if he just got off a bike or something. 

My vision zoomed out and I noted as it did how short he was. 

"What the shit, he's like 4'11, how can someone so smol be a stuck up asshat?" I said looking at Armin. 

"mmm...wah?" Armin had a roll half stuffed in his mouth as he turned to look. 

"Oh!" He began shoving the roll in his mouth. 

"Ya know, he's not to bad on the eyes, maybe she's jealous of that cool demeanor. I mean when your small you've got to get it how you live." Armin turned to me as if he was having war grade flash backs of being a smol bean back in the day. 

"Armin, do you have the hots for shortshit? I'll tell your horse and watch him gallop into the sunset!" I began to laugh, but soon had to stop because his horse was indeed galloping to our table. 

"Ah shit, Armin I'm gonna go. I don't feel like arguing with your barn animal today."I began to get up and gather my belongings. 

Armin was so over my jokes about Jean he simply smiled like a mother and told me to have a good day until I'd see him again. 

My eyes found their way him again. He was so different. I don't know what it was. He was definitely higher on the hot meter.   
I walked slow as I noticed he'd removed his glasses and was sitting with Annie. 

I dumped my tray and looked over quickly. 

Fucking damn hot dragon shit. My, my, my. He had the face of a goddess. a small stud adorn his nose. His grey eyes had a slight hint of blue thanks to the windows, and his pales skin was so pure and proper. I wanted to pick him up, get on Jean's back and ride into the sunset. 

"I better stop with the horse jokes" he thought as he smiled to himself and walked out the lunch room.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He stopped outside the doors to put his ear buds in. 

"I would go out tonight  
but I haven't got a stitch to wear  
this man said "It's gruesome  
that someone so handsome should care"

Eren didn't know why the Smiths capture his mood lately. But to hell with finding something else to listen to. 

He begin mouthing the words as he went outside and unlocked his old school red bike he named Lulu. 

The 20 year old didn't know why his heart was bouncing with excitement, he was only going to the grocery store to get some things for the dorm. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Quick Annie POV) 

Levi and I got up after lunch and a chat about some of the classes he was taking. 

"Have you met anyone here?" I asked as I checked my white shirt for any signs of food. I'd be heading to pick up Mikasa in 30 minutes for a "Study" session so I didn't want to be dirty. 

"Only a few here and there. None I really care to hang out with." 

Levi threw a black Hershel backpack over his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go home since I have no night classes and get some reading in." 

He turned to me and looked up at me as I shrugged off his lonesome attitude. 

"Thanks Annie for having lunch with me today and catching up. If you have some friends you think I could get along with that would make my uncle happy to hear over the phone. Long as its genuine." 

"I do! in fact we're trying to plan something for the weekend since by Friday everyone will have taken their first exam. Would you like the details when I get them?" 

"Oi, that would be great." He said in a calming voice as he made his way back to his beloved motorcycle he named Frenchie. 

He'd always been a dark and quiet type of guy. Even back home, He was somewhat out of his shell and I was the only person he knew across the ocean. Levi always carried himself with a level of strength. He'd been through some shit but besides his all black exterior, you wouldn't have guessed it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Concerto grosso No. 6 in D Major, HWV 317 (Op. 3): I. Vivace"

The screen read, Levi pressed play and let the classical music flow from ear to ear. 

The raven haired 21 year old was set to graduate in a semester and had chosen to finish out his final year of college at The University of Wall Maria in Shiganshina. It was a league school, producing only the best from it's medical and science departments to it's fine art and performance departments. 

Levi had decided on double majoring in writing and medical examination. He loved books but also had a strange obsession with how human bodies worked and what happened after death. 

He sat on the matt black futon in his small living room and decided to use what little day remain to finish reading a text book on the History of Wall Maria for his historical reference class. 

He let his heart beat slow into the rhythm of the classical music as it moved along with his eyes on the lines of the text book. 

He was ok, he was comfortable, something he always had to remind himself of. Everyday, that he was here, he was living and that things where going to continue to better themselves. 

After experiencing so many hardships it was the only thing he could tell himself to keep his will power pushing.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back to Eren) 

Eren sat in his dorm alone, he was already 5 hours into studying. Even skipping dinner, who needs food when there is information to be consumed? 

This time he'd lay up in his bed and had a clamp light so that he could see all his material. He knew it would be another 3 hours at the most before man bun returned. Once he met up with Jean only god knew what kind of horse fuckery they where into. 

Eren decided that it had been about 4 days since he last got off. 

Being single wasn't a big deal to him however it did bother him how his sister and best friend could take off for hours with someone while he was left alone to his books. He was almost always third wheeling when he went out with them. 

He pulled his laptop closer and proceeded to go into private mode, learning that Mikasa would snoop around his laptop sometimes when she was in their dorm. 

He quickly typed in "Titanporn.com" and watched as the screen loaded videos and categories to feel his desire. 

"hmmf" He shifted into a comfortable position with his back against the brick wall and with the laptop to his left. He then looked up his favorite - Gay porn. 

Once he found the kind of video he was yearning for he watched as a the scene started out with a sloppy blow job and progressed to fingering. 

 

He kept the volume low and began to touch himself, slowly moving his hand up and down his member. He felt precum already making the tip wet. 

Even though he was a virgin, oh what he'd give to be pounded like the guy on the screen. 

He began to jerk harder and faster, so close. His face was blushing red and his heart was running from him. He was in bliss. so very close. 

"mmmm" 

He bit his lip hard, pushing his back against the wall to give himself some type of lift.   
"fucking hell" he whispered. 

Just as he was about to unleash his load, an image of the all black wearing Levi appeared in his head. 

But the thing was, it didn't stop him, it only made him go harder. 

Eren threw back his head as he unleashed white gooey cum on to his shirt. 

He was defeated after that small, but intense session. But why did Levi come to mind?   
H  
"What the actual fuck" he growled low to himself as he carefully made his way down the small ladder to change his shirt and whip himself off.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I asked her could I have your number   
looks like blue must be ya color"

Levi groaned, as ZHU's Cocaine Model blasted from his speakers. 

He'd fallen asleep while reading and his playlist progressed on to much more modern music. 

2:05 A.M 

His phone read, he closed the book in his lap and sat in on the night stand they made his way to the bathroom. 

Insomnia had terrorized him since he was a child. He welcomed whatever sleep crept his way, even if it meant waking up at an ungodly hour. 

He washed his face as he heard in the distance 

"If you give me what I want, I'll give it too you right now" 

He smirked at the lyrics thinking about how single he was. He then made his way to the kitchen for some earl grey on this cold morning. 

As he was brewing the tea the Smiths crept to the playlist 

"When in this charming car  
this charming man

Why pamper life's complexities  
when the leather runs smooth on the passenger seat?

I would go out tonight"

Levi turned the volume on low and went to his bedroom to lay in the dark for a few more hours before his alarm rolled him out of bed to room. 

"This man said it's gruesome that someone so handsome should care" He sung in a low voice. It was just him, his tea and his music til 7:30 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is quite the charmer. He just doesn't know it yet. 
> 
> Once I finish a commission I plan on making some artwork so you guys get better visuals. ^_^


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally interact.

The days came and went until Saturday snuck up on Levi, he stood in front of the large Ikea mirror in his bedroom, eyeing his outfit and hair. 

Black Jeans (usual) and a slouchy loose sweater with a dark grey turtle neck underneath, he looked down towards the reflection of his choice of shoes and decided to change into some boots since it was nearly snowing out. He'd be without a car till Monday so he had to brace the cold winds to meet up with Annie and her friends. He then grabbed a fitted coat with a dark brown fur hood, a scarf, gloves and his helmet. 

He didn't know why he felt a ball in his stomach, as he climbed on his bike, he kept reminding himself that he was trying something new and that everything would be alright 

He started up the engine and pilled out towards the cafe that was located down under. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren looked out the window and let his ear phones play to the tune of the slow bouts of snow making their entrance from above. They danced to the piano in his ears and put on an elaborate show to the third wheeling student. He sat in the back alone, again feeling like he should have stayed in the dorms and studied. 

It was snowing, it was cold, and everyone had someone to keep them warm but him. He turned his head to see Jean and Armin in the middle seats and Mikasa driving while Annie chattered away. 

 

The soccer mom van came in handy for these things but often left Eren in the back with his thoughts and music. 

 

Sooner then later the group arrived at the cafe, Eren removed his earphones as they pulled in. 

 

"Oh! Levi beat us here by a minute!" Annie was excited to see her usually reclusive friend slowly turning off his bike and climbing off. 

 

"Who rides a bike in this weather? It's freezing. He could have asked for a ride" Mikasa responded back. She was growing jealous of Annie's excitement. 

"Its not really his thing to ask people to do much for him. He'd rather ride in the cold" Annie was in the middle of informing Mikasa of Levi's lonesome behavior. Her voice grew farther as she and everyone climbed out. Eren waited for Armin to slide the seat up, so he could get out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Levi POV)

"Levi!" 

I could hear my name being called through the wind as the snow slowly picked itself up. 

"LEVI, HEY OVER HERE!" 

It was then I noticed the tall blonde and her crew. She was waving to catch my attention. 

I waved back and removed my helmet, locking it to my bike as I made my way towards them from the somewhat large and packed parking lot. 

I looked as I got closer to see everyone heading in while she waited for me 

"I told them to go ahead since it's freezing and that I'd wait for you, I'll introduce you once we're inside" 

"thanks, Thanks for inviting me out as well", I said looking up at her. 

She was right, it was cold in the city and these damn big snow flakes where not helping. 

We walked in silence to the cafe.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Eren's POV)

"Maybe we shouldn't go to that party the snow is probably gonna get bad tonight." I said as I unwrapped my scarf, I was standing with Mikasa in line since everyone else grabbed a seat. She volunteered us as drink service. Everyone wanted something hot since the temperature was dropping like crazy. 

"I know Annie and Armin are intent on going out tonight. We can drop you off after we leave here." She said, not even looking at me. 

"Works fine with me, but you guys should be safe out there tonight." 

"Eren. You sound like me." 

She giggled a bit and smiled as she looked ahead. 

 

"I recognize you two!" the girl behind the counter said before she could say hello. 

"We recognize you too, we have large order." Mikasa said, she was being somewhat sarcastic. 

She opened the folded paper with everyone's order and began reading it to Sasha. 

"Earl grey, plain, no sweetener (Levi)

London fog, heavy sugar (Jean)

French vanilla, with caramel syrup (Annie)

Plain Matcha, hot with honey (Mikasa)

Caramel latte with extra caramel and whip cream (Armin) 

And Eren will have a pumpkin spice latte 

All medium please"

 

"Got it all" Sasha said as she began reading it back to us. 

"Mikasa, I'll pay for it." I said as I pulled out my card. I felt bad about ditching them early but I didn't feel like sitting at a party on a cold night. 

 

"Are you sure Eren?" 

 

"Yeah its no problem"

 

"Well thanks"

I smiled at her and paid for the drinks. I turned to see a large man with blond hair and another large man beside him setting up the stage. 

"Oh, thats Erwin and his brother Mike, they're setting up the stage. We've got a few people playing." Sasha was trying again to make small talk since the packed cafe wasn't busy at the ordering desk. She slumped down on her elbows while Connie struggled to make the drinks. 

"Sasha! Help me, stop flirting with random customers" Connie yelled over the loud guest among conversations. 

"Oh sorry! Ill help him get your drinks going." 

 

I looked up to see someone step from the open door behind the drink station. they fixed their glasses and began checking the stock on cups and syrup while Connie and Sasha where trying to pump out 6 drinks. 

"That must be the other owner Sasha was talking about"  
I thought to myself as I noted someone was behind me and moved over to where they sit the drinks when theyre ready.

Mikasa had long disappeared into the growing crowd so when the drinks where done I had to balance two drink holders back to the table. 

Thank god for strong materials right? 

I noticed them and noticed that Levi was sitting with them.

Thats when my body began to feel hot and heavy, I quickened my pace even though I didn't want to. I was scared of dropping the drinks and humiliating myself. 

"Oh Eren is back! Armin said rather loudly amongst them, He scooted over and tugged Jean to do the same so that there was enough room for me. I sat on the end after I placed the drinks. 

"I had them order you a plain Earl Grey, Levi. If thats what your still into" Annie said as she looked over at the silent man who was also sitting on the opposite side on the end. 

"Oh, you didn't have to, thank you so much though.." he turned to me "thank you for getting it" he gave me a sly smile as I smiled back. I noticed my cheeks growing rosy. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They filled the rest of the hour they where there with talking about a list of things. 

 

From gossip, to drama, to classes and school in general. They then listened to the two bands play some smooth Jazz and punk rock. 

 

"Well, we better get going, that party is gonna be starting soon and we gotta get there for the good drinks" Annie said. 

She turned to look over at Levi 

"Will you be coming with us? We have to drop off nerdy boy Eren before we go" 

"Oh no thanks, I need to get some studying done myself. Levi replied. 

He looked over at Eren, "Actually I could drop him off and save you guys some time if he's fine with that" 

Levi smirked and took one last sip of his long cold Earl Grey. 

 

"I know it's cold, but my bike is fast, it's the least I can do for you inviting me out and him paying for my drink" 

 

"Oh it's no biggy! The drink was only 2.50!"

 

Eren felt bad on both ends because he didn't want to hold up his friends. But he didn't want to burden Levi from studying. 

 

"Eren have you ever even been on a bike?" Annie asked. 

 

"hmm no I havn't" 

"THEN GO! Its super fun" 

 

Levi nodded in agreement. "I keep a spare helmet tied to my bike. I literally don't mind at all" 

 

Eren looked down at his empty cup. "Well if you truly don't mind and it'll be fun, then I guess." 

Eren's face was as red as an American party cup and he sounded so shy. 

 

"Be careful with him please, don't let him get hu..." 

"Shush, it'll be fine Mika" Annie cut her off knowing she was gonna give Levi a speech about the safety of Eren. 

"I promise you he'll be delivered safely." Levi looked her dead in the eye with that he began to get up and layer himself in warmth again.

Eren followed his lead, putting on his gear, then they both waved goodbye to the group and turned to leave. 

 

"th...Thanks again for, well giving me a ride home" Eren said as he followed the slightly shorter one up the stairs 

 

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you" Levi sounded like Eren had done him a huge favor. 

 

Eren was happy his face was covered by the large scarf. 

 

the rest of the walk to Levi's bike was silent. 

 

"Here is the other helmet" 

 

Levi handed Eren a matt black helmet with cat ears poking up at the top. 

 

Eren chuckled and pulled it over its head. As he was waiting for Levi to finish whipping down the bike and put on his helmet too he began meowing at Levi. 

Poking fun at this helmet eased Eren a bit. 

 

"Oi, should I get a collar for you too?" 

 

"I prefer a tail first" Eren shot back. Feeling Levi relax. 

 

"hm I see, I better get you home before your sister sinks her claws into my neck." 

"Meow" Eren said one last time before getting on the bike behind Levi. 

"Uhh...how do I... um" Eren didn't know how to ask if he was supposed to grab Levi's waist. 

"Put your hands around my waist and hold on tight, just don't suffocate me" 

"Oh" 

Eren slowly rested his arms around Levi as he got comfortable and leaned forward to start the bike. 

 

Even though layers of warmth separated them Eren could still sense how small Levi was under him. 

 

"Just close your eyes first and let the ride guide you" Levi said. His voice was low and his intension was clear. 

He wanted Eren to enjoy this ride and remember it. 

With that they pilled out into the night. 

Snow flakes twisting with the wind. Eren could Feel Levi's breathing patterns and closed his eyes. He drifted into this ride, he drifted into Levi's warm body, and he drifted into bliss. It felt like Jack frost was his personal cupid. He pushed them through the cold and into the wind.


	4. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Eren.   
> Sad Armin.  
> Content Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I'll probably update tonight or tomorrow morning. I had a full chapter but my laptop froze and I couldn't save anything. Super bummer. Sorry for being slow as well, I think the next chapter will be much much longer.

Eren groaned into his pillow for the hundredth time that school year. He was tired as shit, and Armin wasn't helping. 

 

The blonde was furiously throwing about things in search of something while loud music blasted from his laptop. 

"Armin is everything ok?" 

 

"YEAH ITS FINE, I'M JUST COLLECTING EVERYTHING JEAN EVERY GAVE ME TO BURN" 

Eren immediately sat up, he looked down at his best friend. The boy's face was red and his large blue eyes somehow became bigger, tears staining his cheeks. 

 

"Oh my god, what happened?!"

Eren rushed out of bed nearly falling down the ladder to hug Armin, before Armin could even explain the events of last night Eren was hugging him telling him everything was gonna be ok. 

 

Eren obviously wanted to know what happened but getting Armin to calm down came first. 

 

He embraced the blonde tightly as Armin broke apart in his arms. 

 

He was hurt that his bestfriend was hurt but even more so would make sure to beat the living shit out of Jean when he encountered him. 

 

"I'm so sorry boo, you don't deserve this" 

He was brushing his hands through Armin's hair, almost mothering the boy. 

 

_"Eren why?...why me? What have I done?"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until sometime later that day that Eren learned that Jean had made out with another student at the party. Armin was going to the bathroom and heard Jeans voice in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Upon looking through the crack he'd seem another male on top of Jean. Armin didn't stick around long enough to see who it was. He immediately felt sick and ran to Mikasa and Annie. He'd lied and told them he was feeling sick so they'd take him back to the dorms. He texted Jean and told him he'd be leaving early and to have a good night. 

No matter how cruel someone was to Armin he could never bring himself to show hatred and anger. The blonde had lost so much that he just wasn't in his body to hate. 

 

Eren had spent the earlier part of the day with Armin, until Mikasa and Annie took over duty while Eren walked in the snow to the library for some much needed study time. 

 

He plugged his earphones in his head and began. 

2 hours later, he'd decided to take a break and headed to the vending machine to get a snack. 

"Hmmf, I guess it looks like we're having kettle cooked chips Eren" He said to himself quietly. 

 

"You know talking to yourself in public is weird?" 

 

Eren jumped, his heart sank into his knees. 

"WHat! oh sorry!" 

He turned around and noticed Levi standing about a foot behind him. 

 

"Oh! Levi hello!" 

 

"Hey brat, are you done, I'd like to get a cereal bar" 

"Oh" was all Eren could get out before he turned around and bent over to grab his chips. 

Levi decided to indulge his eyes on Eren's ass, smirking at the roundness and firmness it held. 

 

"umm, are you studying in the library?" 

"Yeah, I actually came in to grab some books and read for a bit, but I'm starving." 

"Same, I've been in for two hours!" 

Eren by now was standing besides Levi as he used the vending machine. 

 

"Say, have you studied enough? Lets go grab some food?" 

 

Eren's heart beat sped up, his earbuds where around his neck and at the moment he heard the faint sound of the violen. 

 

"Uh sure, but its rather cold, I'm sure you didn't ride your bike in this." 

 

Eren sounded concerned for how the hell the older man got there being that Eren had almost died during his walk. 

 

"Oh, I'm using an emergency rental til tomorrow, when my car arrives." My bike is parked in safe keeping til I can drop her off to be shipped home." 

Levi pulled back the paper on the bar,"okay kid, lets go." 

 

Eren didn't know how this happened so fast and why Levi wanted to hang out with him. 

But he knew when he liked someone and he **definitely liked** Levi. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So where do you want to go?" Eren asked Levi, he sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window and doing all he could to avoid contact." 

 

"uhh, well, it's my treat, so you pick" 

"we could just get fast food and drive around" 

Eren always enjoyed getting disgusting food and driving to far away places with Armin and Mika. 

 

"I don't eat fast food, but we could go the organic grocery store for some digs? If not I'll buy you fast food" 

 

"Why was Levi trying to empress me?" Eren didn't understand why he was being so fond to him after he paid for 2 dollar tea 

 

"That sounds good with me" 

 

Soon they where in a small natural food mart. 

Levi reached for some granola while Eren starting grabbing healthy junk food. 

After joking about the snacks they settled on curry in a cup and S'mores, with juice. 

 

"Eren where should we go to make S'mores? Since you where hell bent on having them" 

 

"Oh! the place my friends and I go to is..." Eren trailed off, not realizing that in the moment of buying the snack he'd make Levi drive 45 minutes outside of town on a snow day. 

"what, spit it out" 

"45 minutes outside of town?" 

Eren was red and embarassed, ready for Levi to hurl insults with no attached to them. 

 

"ok" 

"What? Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah, set the GPS" I need to get out of that town for a bit anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? :D


End file.
